


Dreamers and Dream

by crowblood_heart (ehryniewi)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, world refugees rpg au verse - noncanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/crowblood_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unnamed Original Character reflects on one non-canon futureverse of World Refugees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamers and Dream

> "And why does it make you sad to see how everything hangs by such thin and whimsical threads? Because you're a dreamer, an incredible dreamer, with a tiny spark hidden somewhere inside you which cannot die, which even you cannot kill or quench and which tortures you horribly because all the odds are against its continual burning. In the midst of the foulest decay and putrid savagery this spark speaks to you of beauty, of human warmth and kindness, of goodness, of greatness, of heroism, of martyrdom, and it speaks to you of love."-Eldridge Cleaver

…It was always my favorite quote, plastered on the door to my room, written in a messy scrawl across the whiteboard above my bed just above the singular phrase that had saved me more than once: “An’ It Harm None Do What Thou Wilt”. 

Of course, little did I know how true that one quote was for so many people… It’s been years, and now I know. I know because I live in a dream. 

There’s still some aspects of human terror in this world. Those who despised the change have learned to harness the power of overarching dreams and nightmares. It’s a battle of wills with a no-murder clause, if that makes any sense. 

Personally, I think it’s a work of art. Fluid and ever-changing, but beautiful. The spark that set the fire aflame made things burn brighter. 

It’s truly amazing what a person will do for love and desire. How far a dreamer can outstretch their hands and hope. How dreams so different can find subtle threads to connect to each other and build up a beautiful empire. 

I don’t think this was a wrong choice. 

I think it’s a new beginning; a turned page in an unopened fairy tale. Who knows how the stories will unfold? That’s the beauty of the Dream.


End file.
